


Not Like Tremors

by alpheratz



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breathplay, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/pseuds/alpheratz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete would give Mikey anything, and take anything away if Mikey asked him to, and if it's his breath, then that's what Pete has to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like Tremors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithnight/gifts).



Mikey's sprawled on the sheets with just a little nervousness showing in the set his limbs, a quiet tension that's more habit than any real apprehension. He's completely naked, and so pretty, but not hard. His dick's lying quietly against his thigh. Mikey's never hard when they start playing. 

Mikey shifts a little, wiggling his hips, and bites his lip, and that's how Pete knows Mikey's serious that what they're about to try is about sex for him and not something he needs to work out or get out of his system or explore or -- whatever. Mikey's inserted a plug. That's serious.

Pete says, "Close your eyes," and opens the bedside drawer slowly so Mikey doesn't hear the rolling of the hardware and catch on. Sure enough, the green slim curved one, the one that Mikey never has any stamina with, isn't there.

"Worried you're not going to have fun?" Pete asks. His voice is rougher than he expected. He gives his dick a squeeze through his sweatpants and tells himself to wait.

Mikey spreads his arms and legs wider and stretches like he's a starfish trying to colonize an entire coral reef. His eyes are still closed and he doesn't reply, because he's not supposed to.

"Good boy," says Pete. He's not totally sure of himself when Mikey needs him to say shit like that, but Mikey does need it, and it gets better and more fun every time.

Mikey's breathing is nearly silent. Pete watches the rise and fall of his chest carefully, circling the bed. Mikey's already trying to take in as little air as he can. His chest hitches and jerks  
irregularly.

"Don't," says Pete sharply and slaps Mikey's hip. Mikey gasps and jerks, but settles back onto the mattress, relaxing with a visible effort. "Breathe normally. When I want you to stop, you'll know."

Mikey shivers and his nipples harden, the skin around them wrinkling, and breathes in and out carefully like he's at the doctor's. Pete trails his hand up Mikey's hip, where the skin is reddening quickly, up his side and to his pink, pretty nipples, and pauses to watch Mikey anticipate the pinch and struggle to breathe evenly.

In, out, _pinch_ , and Mikey takes a gulping, shuddering lungful of air. The breath is loud but Mikey himself is completely silent.

"Good boy," says Pete. "You deserve a treat."

Mikey's lips curve ever so slightly, and Pete smiles back even though Mikey can't see, more an aside than a scene break. "I think you deserve a treat, Mikey."

Mikey lies still and keeps breathing.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Thank you," Mikey says quietly like he's testing out his voice. Like he hasn't used it all day; like he hasn't spent half the morning discussing geek shit with Gerard. Pete's not _not_ a geek, but he can't follow those conversations. He spent most of that time getting in the right frame of mind for this scene.

"Please?" Mikey tries again. Shit. Pete mentally kicks himself for getting distracted instead of paying attention. Mikey can do so much better than him, so Pete needs to pay attention. 

"So polite," Pete tells him tenderly and runs his hand up to Mikey's throat. "Why don't you tell me what treat you want?"

"Choke me," Mikey says promptly. "Please."

Pete laughs. "You've thought about it."

"We _talked_ about it," Mikey says. "We talked about it this morning." 

Pete's got to nip that in the bud, he knows by now. He pinches the base of Mikey's neck, hard enough to bruise, and holds it until Mikey throws his head back and twists his hips on the sheets, mewling from the doubled shock of the pain and the plug shifting inside him.

"What do you say now?" Pete asks as meanly as he's able.

"I'm sorry. Please."

Pete lets go and strokes the sore spot with his fingers, watching Mikey blink away tears.

"Okay," says Pete. It sounds like a gracious concession. He practiced that one.

Mikey swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing, and keeps his chin raised, neck exposed in invitation.

"Breathe," Pete orders and straddles Mikey's chest.

Mikey follows the order with a visible effort, shivering when Pete's hands circle his neck.

"Pretty," says Pete, buying time to psych himself up. It _is_ pretty, though, his hands on Mikey's vampire-pale neck, the opposite of how vampire lore goes. On the other hand, Pete's used to smothering beautiful things. It's just usually more metaphorical.

Mikey gives him another tiny smile, and Pete throws his train of thought right out of his head, because there doesn't have to be anything but them in the room, certainly not Pete's self-doubt. He leans down to taste Mikey's mouth, licking gently until Mikey parts his lips and lets Pete in, sucking on Pete's tongue obediently.

"Such a good boy," Pete murmurs and pulls away. Pete would give Mikey anything, and take anything away if Mikey asked him to, and if it's his breath then that's what Pete has to do.

Mikey's pulse picks up slightly under his thumbs. Pete pushes down gently and holds, feeling the blood jump and hammer, and Mikey's breath hitches.

"More, please," Mikey asks when Pete lets go, and Pete gives him more.

He squeezes his thighs around Mikey's chest so Mikey doesn't buck him off when he starts thrashing, and grips Mikey's neck firmly, squeezing too, a vise for Mikey's whole body. Pete counts off the seconds and watches Mikey turn red slowly, struggle for breath, gasping shallowly.

Pete eases off when he gets scared, and Mikey goes liquid under him, sucking in ragged breaths. Pete takes one hand off Mikey's neck and wipes away the tears running down either side of Mikey's face.

"Well?" Pete asks.

"More," says Mikey in a whisper.

"Okay, baby," Pete says, and chokes Mikey again, the seconds ticking in his head in slow motion. Mikey writhes and rolls his head back and forth on the sheets, fighting for relief and breath and getting none. His hair's so fucked up, and he's the most gorgeous thing Pete's ever seen, and he's _Pete's_ , Pete's forever if Pete's good enough, lucky enough. If Pete's racked up enough karma to deserve it. 

"Enough," Pete says finally. Mikey opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling, limp under him, all tension gone out of his limbs, but Pete can feel Mikey's heart beating out a frantic rhythm under him.

Pete strokes Mikey's neck gently, soothing the red splotches of starting bruises. He leans down to kiss them one by one, and Mikey's hands go up to Pete's back, big and warm, holding him but not keeping him. Pete nuzzles and kisses the underside of Mikey's jaw, where the pulse is still hammering erratically, and then finds Mikey's mouth with his own and kisses him, taking Mikey's breath for his own before it escapes.

"One more time?" asks Mikey faintly.

Pete bites his lip and looks Mikey over. "I don't think so."

"Just once," Mikey insists more loudly, and dissolves into a coughing fit when his breath catches in his throat.

"Yeah, I don't think so," says Pete and eases off Mikey's chest. "You need to chill for a while." 

He's going to find a blanket to cover Mikey up, but when he turns to the foot of the bed, he sees that Mikey's hard and feels his own dick jump.

"Huh. You're not done," Pete says aloud and mentally slaps himself. He sucks at this. 

"That's what I just told you," says Mikey petulantly. His hands twitch at his sides. "Can you-- _Pete_." 

Mikey's voice breaks off in frustration. Pete rubs his neck and thinks quickly. "Okay. Okay." 

He eases his sweatpants off and straddles Mikey with his knees on either side of Mikey's shoulders, being careful not to put any weight on Mikey's neck. "We're going to try something and you'll like it," Pete tells Mikey. "No more complaining, got it?"

Mikey sucks in a breath and nods. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, thank you." 

Pete rubs Mikey's mouth with his fingers, forcing it open. "Wider."

Mikey opens obediently, taking in Pete's fingers and letting Pete run them over his teeth and his tongue, letting him stretch his mouth open. "I'm going to fuck your face and you'll take it," Pete says roughly. "You're going to breathe when I let you." He feels stupid and hot just saying the words, and his dick suddenly needs it more than anything. 

Pete grips his dick, the first time he touched himself since they started, and guides it to Mikey's mouth, sliding it in alongside his fingers. Mikey opens wide and breathes through his nose, his lips stretched wide and tight to take Pete in. Pete pushes his dick into Mikey's mouth inch by inch, biting his lip to go slow and not come down Mikey's throat before he's enjoyed the fuck out of this, before he's given Mikey what he needs. 

"Relax," Pete says and shifts to push his dick in the rest of the way. He gives a little shove, rolls his hips and feels Mikey's stubble on his balls, feels Mikey choke and clench around him with a hot-scary gagging noise, and then does it again, staying inside until Mikey wails deep in his throat. 

Pete pulls out halfway to let Mikey gasp in a couple of breaths, choke down his spit around Pete's dick, and shoves back in without letting Mikey's breathing even out. "Take it," Pete mutters and rolls his hips. He runs his wet, spit-slick fingers around Mikey's stretched lips where they're wrapped around his cock as tension builds in his dick and in his gut. He strokes Mikey's cheekbones with his thumbs, watching them move as Pete fucks into Mikey's mouth. He's so fucking pretty. "Suck me. _Look_ at me."

Mikey opens his eyes, swallowing around Pete's dick, and Pete cries out and doubles over, falling on his elbows over Mikey's face, and comes down Mikey's throat. He pushes himself up and pulls halfway out so Mikey tastes his come on his tongue and then pulls out completely and jacks himself the rest of the way off onto Mikey's face. 

Mikey turns to the side and gags, coughing and spitting onto the sheet. "Holy shit," he rasps out when he's done. "Oh my god."

Pete swings his knee around so he's kneeling by Mikey and tries to catch his breath. "Holy shit," he agrees. 

Mikey rolls onto his back again and throws his hand over his eyes, not even bothering to wipe Pete's come off his face. "Oh my god," he repeats. His voice is shredded. It makes Pete both turned on way before his dick's ready to go again, and glad he stocked up on Throat Coat.

Pete pets Mikey's side and Mikey shivers. "May I come?" 

Pete hums and looks at Mikey's dick, which isn't just hard but leaking, curved in a tight bow over his belly. "I think you deserve it today." 

"Thank you," Mikey whispers. 

Pete settles between Mikey's legs and makes a light circle around Mikey's dick with his thumb and forefinger, and reaches down to grip the base of the plug. Mikey bites his lip, struggling to be quiet. 

Pete smiles, relaxed, and pushes on the plug so it angles sharply in Mikey's ass, and Mikey loses it like Pete knew he would, crying out and spilling messily all over his belly. 

"No stamina at all," Pete says and wiggles the plug back and forth. Mikey covers his face with his hands and whines.

"I think you're done now," Pete says, relenting. "Breathe in. I'm going to take it out."

"No," says Mikey and takes his hands away, reaching for Pete. "Come here." 

Pete lets go of the plug and follows, curling into Mikey's side. "No?"

"Save that for round two," Mikey whispers and kisses Pete's cheek. "Nap now."

"I'm not choking you in round two," Pete warns. 

"I don't just keep you around for that." Mikey yawns. "You're useful for all kinds of things."

"Not just sex things?"

"Shut up," says Mikey and rolls Pete onto his side, spooning up behind his back. "All kinds of things."

Pete drags Mikey's hand across his chest and closes his eyes. When he holds his breath, he can feel Mikey's heartbeat echo behind his own. It's exactly how it should be.


End file.
